


story of your life

by clashofqueens



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Arrival AU, Drabble, F/M, The AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: It was beautiful, painful, everything she’d never wanted but needed like oxygen.A short Arrival AU





	

As he smiled at her, Jyn saw it all. 

Each fight, each kiss, each time he would nuzzle her legs apart with that coy smile of his. 

The day he’d ask her to marry him, and the door slamming behind him as he left for the last time. The joy he radiated when she told him she was pregnant and the grief breaking across his beautiful face when she tells him Galen won’t ever grow old. Every moment of every day to come flashes through her mind at once. It was beautiful, painful, everything she’d never wanted but needed like oxygen.

She could shake his hand, call him Doctor Andor and save the both of them from the pain.

She doesn’t. Instead, Jyn tangles her fingers in his shirt and pulls him down for their first kiss.


End file.
